El Secreto de Thanatos Phantom
by Harpi234
Summary: LA torre de Thanatos siempre fue un enigma, hasta el dia qeu fue destruida, ahora, yo, un simple cientifico, el unico sobreviviente del "accidente", cuento lo que sucedio relamente, antes de ser asesinado...
1. Una historia que contar

_**Aquí un fic que los dejara confundidos, ya que, algunas ves se preguntaron, que es exactamente el Thanatos Phatom? Por que tal prueba solo para enfrentarlo?, cual es su relación entre la valquiria y satan morroc. Bueno, aquí mi fic, este fic esta unido al pasado de un pj que también de mi creación. Que lo disfruten**_

**Prologo**

Hugel, una ciudad tranquila, pacifica, y llena de gente desde que se creo la ruta comercial aérea entre hugel y Lighthalzen , eso incremento la visita de aventureros que iban rumbo a las ruinas de Odin Temple, donde se rumora que ahí esta la mismita Valquiria!, muchos guerreros van a medir sus fuerzas, pero pocos vuelven, ya que esta valquiria es mucho mas sanguinaria, , y al este de hugel, no se sabe con fortuna, cuando o como, apareció una torre, que parecía que estuvo ahí siempre, pero en algún momento, recién se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí, esa gran torre…

Se notaba un aire a muerte, dentro, había muchos monstruos peligrosos, y solo pocas personas que pedían ayuda para reparar la Torre, solo a los que venían en grupo y que fueran fuertes, se les permitía la entrada a los pisos superiores, muchos fueron, pocos volvieron, contando de horribles criaturas en los pisos superiores, Ángeles, demonios y unos fantasmas con mascaras, solo un grupo llego al piso mas alto, contaban que la vista desde ahí daba miedo, el aire era denso, y color rojo, luego, se encontraron con un monstruoso caballero, con una armadura de esqueleto, una espada Negra enorme que parecía absorber la vida, y una mirada tan siniestra, y lo acompañaban 4 fantasmas con mascaras, al enfrentarlo, no pudieron hacerla nada, era demasiado, asi que fueron y contaron esta historia, según cuentan, en cada piso, se encontraron escrituras enmascaradas, mencionando al guerrero oscuro, su nombre quedo grabado apra siempre en todos..THANATOS PHANTOM….

Otras versiones cuentan esto:

Las ruinas de la torre fueron descubiertas por la Corporación Rekenber (sí, los mismos que hicieron prosperar la ciudad de Lighthalzen) la cual busca extraer los secretos que alberga aquella construcción, la corporación tiene planes para reconstruir los diez pisos de la torre y realizar las excavaciones que continuará el artefacto de investigación que alguna vez fue iniciado por el gran sabio Vermunt.

No se sabe con exactitud que creer, solo se sabe que algo esta en la cima de esa torre, esperando…..

Pero, luego, sucedió algo catastrófico, Satán morroc volvió a la vida, y con su llegada, trajo miedo y destrucción, pero así como vino, desapareció, dejando un enorme crater y un portal…., los sages estudiaron el portal, y conducieron a los aventureros a un nuevo mundo, lo bautizaron New Wordl.

Tiempo después, un grupo de aventureros se dirigió ala torre, un High Wizard, un high Priest, una Lord Knight, una Champion, una Sniper, un Profesor, según contaban, este grupo eraalgo exraño, en especial por el High Wizard, que parecía feliz de estar aquí, según sus palabras eran "Espero que aquel fantasma este listo, ya que le daré una paliza", pobre tonto, otro grupo de jovenes buscando la muerte…

Pasaron horas, días, y los jóvenes no bajaban, supusimos que murieron, pero al 4 día, l a torre empezó a temblar, y poco a poco, empezó a derrumbarse, todos corrimos afuera, no podíamos creerlo, y la sorpresa fue aun mas grande cuando aquellos chicos llegaron corriendo, salieron con las justas, se veían muy heridos, en especial el high wizard, después que salieron, la torre se desplomo totalmente…

Esto altero súbitamente a remenker corporation, aprovechando la situación, pudimos traer a los aventureros a Nuestros Laboratorios para interrogarlos sobre que rayos paso, yo era un testigo de lo que contaron, su historia, todo, ya que utilizamos me todos poco ortodoxos por así decirlo, era imposible de creer, la corporation Remenker vio una oportunidad de conseguir un gran poder, solo debían conseguir que esos aventureros hicieran lo que se les dijera, pero al dia siguiente, hubo una gran explosión, muchos muerto, todos cortados enredazos, yo creo que fui el único en sobrevivir, y pude ver al asesino, esa mirada, esa armadura, si, no cabe duda, era Thanatos, se podía decir que estabamos acabados, Lighthalzen dejaría de existir

Pero no, al dia siguiente, no sereporto problema, mas aquella explosión donde teníamos a los aventureros, se camuflo la verdad, diciendo que la explosión fue debido a un experimento fallido, yo escape, se creia que estaba muerto, era mejor que lo creyeran…

Tiempo despues, supe que la Lord Knight y la sniper siguen vivas, y andan en New Wordl, me pregunto como sobrevivieron…

Luego, sucedió algo que llamo la atención de todos los reinos, en los Escombros de Thanatos Tower, se encontró Una espada, que segun las descripciones, era la espada de aquel fantasmas en la cima de la torre, no pudimos acercarnos demasiado, todo aquel que intentaba cogerla, se desplomaba en el suelo, y no volvía a pararse, no pudimos entender que pasaba, o que haríamos, esa espada, que parecía atraer la muerte, estaba ahi, clavada en el suelo, y nadie se le podía acercar demasiado, algunos intentaron cogerla, y todos murieron, después de varios intentos, se decidió prohibir intentar coger la espada, eso no impidió que algunos la estudiaros de cerca, algunos creemos que la espada esta "esperando a su dueño"

Tal vez todo esto resulto confuso, pero si recuerdo la historia de esos aventureros, todo tiene sentido, LA Torre, el fantasma, la valquiria, satan morroc, todo encaja, y el horror que Remenker Corporation planeaba…

De alguna forma descubrieron que sigo vivo, y me buscan, seguro al encontrarme, me mataran, ya que soy el cabo suelto para hundir a la organización Remenker, asi que escribo en este libro, lo que aquellos aventureros nos contaron, sus historias, sus vidas y lo que paso en esa Maldita Torre, Todo….

Y Todo comenzó con 3 novatos, que solo buscaban una aventura…

**Continuara….**

_**Buenas, que tal, les aprecio interesante la Intro, seguro algunos diran que esta medio raro, pero ami me encantando (seguro pro que yo al escribiXD), bueno, desde aquí, contare la historia de lo que sucedió, desde la llegada de esos 3 novatos a Frontera, sus vidas, sus aventuras, el secreto que ocultaban, ojala les valla a gustar n.n**_

_**Hasta la proxima actualizacion!**_

_**Pdt: esta historia esta enlazada a otra historia que pro el momento, no revelare n.n**_


	2. Que empieze la aventura!

**Aqui la continuacion, algo simple, ojala els guste n.n**

**Prontera**

Esta gran ciudad, corazón de rune midgar, donde se podía encontrar de todo, y de todo ti pode aventureros, La Iglesia de Prontera y la Caballería del Rey también se encuentran aquí (muchas de las personas que desean convertirse en Knights, Crusaders, y en Sages se reúnen aquí con sus sueños). Aunque nadie recuerda o simplemente se olvido, antes prontera quedaba en otro lugar, pero esa es otra historia, ya que si nos acercamos a la plaza central, podremos ver algo interesante

Un grupo de valientes guerreros, de los mas fuertes que ahí en todo el reino, mas bien, en todo el continente de midgar, nadie se atrevería a retar a estos valientes guerreros, pero prestaremos mas atención a los2 novatos de aquella esquina XD

Harpi: we, por que tanto desfile?

Soular: vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder dobe, tengo que llegar a la iglesia rapido¬¬

Harpi: okok, y no me digas dobe, teme! (les suena no?)

Soular: ok dobe, vamos

Harpi: ¬¬

Si, la historia comienza con 2 novatos, al igual que todos, el primero se llamaba harpi, un chico de pelo corto color negro con anzias de aventura y torpeza, y el otro, soular, un chico de cabello rojizo largo, ambos habían empezado su aventura, pro este grandioso mundo

Iglesia de Prontera

Padre: díganme hijos mios, en que los puedo ayudar?

Soular: quiero ser acolito padre (con una reverencia)

Padre: eso esta bien hijo mio, ser fiel al camino de dios te llenara de goze

Harpi: osea que ganara bien¿?

Padre: el dinero solo distrae del buen camino que uno debe recorrer joven

Harpi: anda, y entonces con que cree que se construyo esta iglesia, me va a decir que dios se la mando?

Padre: …

Soular: (con una gotita en la cabeza) dobe, mejo vete, ya nos veremos mas adelante

Harpi: ok, pero si te sobra eso del "goze" comparte un poco, suena delicioso*-*

El padre y soular se le quedaron viendo con una pena mientras harpi se retiraba de la iglesia

Harpi: (haber, ahora que podría ser, mana-senpai no me dijo en que debía especializarme, podría ser un gran knight, o un asesino, o un ninja, mmmm, si, ya lo tengo, sere un asesino, se ven geniales*-*)

Claro, caminar distraído nunca es buena idea….

Priest: Warp Portal!

Novata: es seguro entrar ahí o-o?

Priest: por supuesto, esto te llevara a la guild donde podras cambiar de profesión, pero entrar rápido ya que no me quedan mas gemas azules n.n

En eso, harpi con al cabeza quien sabe donde se para encima del portal, desapareciendo

Priest: …ahhh, Maldito crio!

Novata: me robo mi portal u.u

Priest: ni modo, queda caminar, prepara tu armas, será una dura caminata hasta gefen

Novata: ok….

Priest: habrá poring, rocket, orcos, sapos gigantes, un priest maligno que se hace llamar hellion, pero al final, llegaremos a gefen sanas y salvas

Novata: …..

Priest: andando! (maldito crio, cuando te encuentre, em vs a pagar mi gema azul!)

Novata: (esta priest va a matarme x.x)

Mientras, en gefen

Harpi: haber, done rayos estoy…mmmmmm. Ahí una torre gigante en forma de espiral, el pueblo es tranquilo, ahí muchos magos por aquí. Mmmm. Por supuesto, estoy en izlude! Rayos y ni cuenta me di cuando llege aquí n.n

Kafra (estaba cerca a el escuchándolo): …

Harpi: disculpe, señorita kafra

Kafra: si, digame

Harpi: me podría decir donde esta la guild de swordman?

Kafra: am, al guild de swordman, aquí solo ahí una guild que estaba por ahí, pero es la guild de….

Harpi: por ahí? Muchas gracias! Camino para hacerme knight, ahí voy!

Kafra: espera niño…. (harpi se fue) rayos…que niño mas raro

En la guild de Mages

Harpi: holaaaaaaa!

Rebecca: hey niño no grites!

Harpi: y usted que, tanbien me esta gritando!

Rebecca: si, pero aquí yo mando, asi que puedo GRITAR LO QUE ME VENAG LA REGALADA GANA!

Todos los demás magos se asustaron al ver la Maga encargada gritar de esa manera…

Harpi. Ok ok, usted gana….

Rebecca: lo se /gg, pero que quieres aquí mocoso?

Harpi: pues, quiero cambiar de profesión

Rebecca: deberas?, no te ves muy apropiado para ser….

Harpi: claro que si! Sere el mejor, no importa que mostruo o mvp se interponga, yo lo venceré, ya que solo tengo un objetivo y es la aventura!

Rebecca: vaya, esa si que es la actitud!*-*

Los demás magos: /swt

Rebecca: bueno, escucha, justo en ese librero, busca como hacer la pócima Numero 03, luego ve a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí los mostruos te darán los materiales para hacer la poción, hasla correctamente y tráemela y te canbiaremos de profesión

Harpi: vaya, eso es todo?, genial*-*

Harpi leyó la lista de ingredientes y se dirigió afuera de gefen para buscar los materiales

Afuera de gefen

Harpi: haber, según la lista, debo buscar 6 jellypoi, 1 fluff y una esencia de payon…..esencia de payon! Y como rayos esperen que encuentre algo asi pro izlude….ni modo, no queda de otra que (en eso, se escucha un estruendo), y eso que fue?

Cerca a esos lados, se encotraban algunos aventureros, un knight, un priest y un rogue, los clasicos que tiran ramas en zonas de novatos para fastidiarte en dia¬¬

Leo (knight): bueno, lanza otra, seguro toca algo interesante

Kang(rogue): y que de mucho dinero

Zeng(priest) como sea, solo quiero al exp

Leo: ahí va (pisando la rama, lo cual una sonbra sale de la rama y sale un conejo azul parado en 2 patas)

Kang: un conejo, están bromeando?

Zeng: no parece gran cosa..

Leo: entonces lo eliminare de una vez, preparate!

Leo se acerco a gran velocidad contra el conejo preparando para golpearlo con su técnica Bash, pero el conejo (Sprint rabbit) al verlo, de un salto se dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando al suelo

Harpi: hahahahaha, no puedo creer que se hayan dejado engañar pro las apariencias

Kang: tu, maldito novato, de que rayos te ries!

Harpi: de ti n.n

Kang: que dijiste!

Harpi: tu preguntaste

Kang: ahora si, ay veras que…

Zeng: kang, atras tuyo!

Kang: ahhhhhhh!

El conejo simplemente de un puñetazo en los bajos (eso debio doler x.x), lo mando a dormir un rato, mientras que el priest y harpi se agarraban abajo (dolor compartido señores u.u)

Harpi: (hasta ami me dolio /swt)

Zeng: lo siento chicos, yo todavía quiero tener hijos, Teleport!

El priest desapareció, dejando a sus compañeros tirados, harpi se hiba a retirar, pero el conejo empezó a mirarlo

Harpi: eh, espera, no me mires asi o-o, que rayos haras con esa zanahoria….

El Conejo saco un cuchillo de la zanahoria, y fue tras harpi y ni tan tonto se quedo quieto, salió corriendo como alma la persigue el diablo, mientras el conejo lo perseguía

Priest (la misma de prontera): menos mal que nos regalaron otra gema azul verdad n.n

Novata: …..

Priest: aun sigues molesta?

Novata: claro que si!, me dejaste abandonada cuando nos cruzamos con esos orcos, y si no fuera por el asesino, quien sabe que me hubiera pasado! X.x

Priest: vamos vamos, relájate, ahora tenemos que matar algunas cosas para tu..

En eso, una nube de humo se acercaba a ellas, y sin poder reaccionar, harpi y el conejo pasaron a tal velocidad que las mando a volar y cayeron al rio (estaban sobre un puente, ya saben el que estaba al norte de gefen)

Harpi: lo siento!

Priest: es ese maldito novato, JURO QUE VOY A ATRAPARTE UNO DE ESTOS DIAS!

Novata: ….(K.O)

Priest: jojo, no estaría mal aprovechar esta situación (chale, esto ya se pone yuri o-o) no esta nada mal para estar tan pequeña (lo decía mientras babeaba…)

Por otra parte, Harpi había corrido tal cantidad, que quien sabe como y por que, termino en…

Payon:

Harpi: (dios mio, ya no puedo mas, esta prueba es demasiado mortal, nunca crei que endria que sufrir tanto, mana-senpai, acaso nos trajo aquí para ser torturados o que, creo que no debi aceptar esta misión…) y ahora, donde rayos estoy?

Kafra: estas en payon joven novato

Harpi: en payon o-o

Kafra: si

Harpi: o, genial, no se como termine por aquí, pero puedo buscar la esencia de payon para la quest n.n

Kafra: si buscas ese objeto, esta al sur de la ciudad, cerca a payon dungeon, pero te sugiero no entrar a la mazmorra, es muy peligroso para los novatos

Harpi: ok, descuide, ahora pro al esencia para ser swordman!(se empezó a ir)

Kafra: los jóvenes de ahora si que tienen energía n.n ….swordman? que la esencia no es para ser mage o-o?

Mientras, no my lejos de ahí, por los bosques…

Abidael (sworman): si seguimos matando estos lobos, pronto podremos ir a piso 2 de payon n.n

Fer(archer): seguro, aunque (se escucha un ruido…) y eso que es…acaso no es un conejo?

Sprint Rabbit: buny bunny bunnnyy! (maldito Novato, juro que te matare apenas te encuentre!)

Abidael: nunca había visto esa criatura, que tal si la derrotamos?

Fer: am, no creo que sea buena idea, quien sabe como ataque

Abidael: mejora esa actitud! Tenemos que ser valientes si queremos ir al piso 2 de payon!

Fer: ok, te sigo /swt

Abidael: muy bien conejo, llego tu hora, ENDURE!

Sprint Rabbit: bunny? Bunny bunny bunnyyyyyyy! /gg (eh? Bueno, mientras me conformare con ustedes,, no saben que soy maestro en 100 formas de golpes en los testiculos /gg)

**Continuara…..**

**Por el momento, no especificare muchode harpi y soular,se dira ams adelante, y quiero aclarar que este fic, describira cada mvp y secretos de ragnarok, si vemso el punto historico, todavia no a sucedido lo de satan morroc, new wordl, y esas cosas, pero creanme, nuestro protagonista tendra mas problemas mientrtas mas aventura busque**

**Quedo aclarar, que desde este capitulo,se cuenta la aventura de los 3 novatos (veaase intro) asi evito confusiones n.n**

**Si em ando demorando en postear, son pro2 coss, recien recupero mi cuenta, y la uni em sigue matando con monografias tras mongrafias x.x**

**Intentare postear rapido, auqneu ahrao ando escribiendo lo del comienzod e algo grande, solo esperen lo que sigue ñam n.n  
**


End file.
